


Unexpected

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, and tickling, fluff I suppose, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things Stiles has learned about Derek. The weirdest is probably that he's really ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixchord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixchord/gifts).



> Prompted by [sixchord](http://sixchord.tumblr.com/): "Derek is ticklish". So, blame her for this. :)

Of all the ridiculous things Stiles has seen and done and learned in his life, the fact that Derek is ridiculously ticklist is probably somewhere near the top of the list - it's up there with the time he, Isaac and Erica nearly got killed by Jackson during the period he was the Kanima, getting beaten up by a cancer-ridden geriatric psychopath, and the time he got hit by faerie dust that made him want to have sex with everything. Which, incidentally, was the thing that caused him and Derek to get together in the first place. Not that he and Derek slept together, not that Stiles got to have sex with anyone, no, but the fact that while he was under the effects of said faerie dust Derek locked him in a room and refused to let him out until it wore off. And when it wore off Stiles couldn't get over how weird it was that Derek of all people was somehow opposed to him having sex enough to lock him up over it. So he brought it up, of course he did, how could he not, and that was when Derek kissed him.

That was six months ago and since then Stiles has been learning all sorts of weird facts about Derek that just do not at all fit with the baddass, speaking-to-other-people-is-physically-painful persona that Derek puts out.

Like that Derek likes romantic movies. Not romantic comedies, but romances, period pieces and dramas. One of his favorite movies is Punch Drunk Love and another is Blue Valentine.

Derek also loves anything black and white. And anything with Cary Grant in it. Really, Derek just really likes movies.

Usually, Stiles finds it hard to sit still long enough to watch a movie all the way through, but he doesn't mind watching movies with Derek. Actually, he kind of likes it because when they're sitting in his room, watching a movie on his laptop it's one of the few times Derek lets the sullen, angry mask fall and wears expressions other than hurt, anger or stoicisim. He smiles, and not in a I'm-laughing-at-you-right-now sort of way, but in a genuine, happy sort of way.

Some of the things he's learned are a bit more obvious - like the fact that Derek's favorite food is steak, rare. Because, of course that would be a werewolf's favorite thing to eat.

But then there are the weird, goofy things. Like how Derek is ticklish.

This is something Stiles only learned by accident about a month ago and something he only utilizes at specific moments - like now, while Derek's on the phone with Isaac about some big werewolf problem or other.

Carefully, more so as to avoid getting smacked than to not be heard because sneaking up on a werewolf that isn't Scott is just about impossible, he creeps up behind Derek. Derek doesn't react to this at first. He still hasn't learned the difference between when Stiles is sneaking up to kiss him and when he's sneaking up to tickle him and Stiles is going to have as much fun as possible with that until he figures out a way to differentiate between the two.

"So we need to-" Derek says but abruptly stops short when Stiles reaches his hands out and tickles his sides. He growls and purses his lips but this just tempts Stiles to do it more. "We need to-" Derek says into the phone again but stops short, just like he did the first time, only this time a small smile escapes on to his face.

"I need to call you back," he finally says before ending the call. He spins around to grab at Stiles, but Stiles darts out of the way and starts running for the backyard. He spins around just in front of the door to taunt Derek but ends up tripping over his own two feet instead.

Derek laughs. "I think they call that karma," he says, smug.

"You know, it's surprising how much karma tastes like the floor," Stiles gripes.

He can practically hear Derek rolling his eyes at this and a second later he's being dragged up by a rough hand on his wrist.

"You're okay, right?" Derek asks.

This time, Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Come on, I'm not _that_ bad."

"Last week you walked into a door and got a big, fat bruise on your cheek." Derek reaches out and runs a finger over the still not quite healed bruise, like maybe somehow Stiles had forgotten it was there even though, you know, it was right on his face and all.

At the mention of it though, Stiles barely holds back laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Uh... no. No. Forget it."

"No. What?"

"It was just funny, is all. Scott... he thought you did it."

Derek drops his hand and a dark, hurt look crosses his face and all the laughter Stiles was barely holding back is suddenly dead in the water.

"Scott thinks I hit you and that's funny?"

"No, see, this is why I didn't want to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Derek growls, each word sharp and biting.

"Like a sex thing," Stiles blurts out and after he says it he realizes what he just said isn't really a sentence, but it's out there now, so he can't take it back, not the way he phrased it and not what he was actually saying.

"What?"

"He thought it was like a sex thing."

"Oh." And Derek looks down, and it's awkward because another unexpected thing Stiles has learned? Derek's actually not very good at bringing up anything sex related. The whole topic makes him really uncomfortable. You'd think he would be the type to be great at it and totally experienced, with that face, and that body and yet...

Of the two of them, Stiles, whose never really even slept with anyone else, is always the one who brings it up, and it's not like he's really all that great at it, either. Neither of them really knows what the hell they're doing.

"Well, you could, like..." Stiles takes a breath and holds it.

"What, hit you?" At this, Derek sounds disgusted.

"No! I mean, we could..." Stiles trails a finger over the bruise on his face. "Umm..."

Stiles stares at Derek, who is still making a point of staring at the floor, and he sighs. And then he moves in just a little and grabs Derek's chin and makes him look up like he's seen people do in the movies but it's so awkward and weird in real life and Derek is staring at him with his angry face (Derek has a lot of angry faces) and then he just decides screw it, and drops his hands to his sides and kisses Derek.

Because really, what else is he going to do?  


End file.
